1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving blade skinning device in which a revolving blade is rotatably arranged between two covers. The revolving blade is embodied such that cutting edge areas with constant cutting edge radii alternate with notches, wherein the cutting edge radius is equal to the radius of the revolving blade, and wherein the centers of the circles of the cutting edge radius and of the radius of the revolving blade coincide.
2. Prior Art
A revolving blade skinning device of this type is known from DE-PS 653 818. The notches in this known revolving blade skinning device are semi-circular and are disposed with relatively short spacing along the circumference of the revolving blade.
Similar revolving blade skinning devices are described in DE-PS 661 268, DE-OS 41 30 874 and in Austrian Letters Patent 129 795.